


Someone to Love

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: [l/n] [y/n] came from a traditional family. She always knew that one day, her family would make a mess out of her life and arrange her to some weirdo for marriage. Oh how right she was. On her last year at middle school, she finally met the 'weirdo' her family has chosen for her. Ushijima Wakatoshi, the super ace of Shiratorizawa Academy. The man whose mind was something out of a mystery. She wanted to marry someone for love but it seems she was stuck with a man who doesn't give a damn about anything other than volleyball. Will she able to last with him as a fiancé?





	1. Fiancé

Ushijima Wakatoshi would become a third year next school year. It was going to be his last year playing for Shiratorizawa and his teammates. He wanted to at least win against Itachiyama once before graduating. He wanted to win the nationals at least once for his team. There were a lot of things he wanted to achieve. A lot of thing on his mind. He didn't really need this...

Ushijima lives at Shiratorizawa dorms but a few days ago, his mother gave him a call, telling him to come home. She said he'll introduce him to the woman his family has chosen for him. In other words, his fiancé.

The family of Ushijima was a traditional family. For decades, they followed the elders of the family's decision and done everything to preserve the tradition. Each and every member of the family has their future husband or wife chosen for them by the elders. They needed to met the elders standards or else they won't be chosen for their family. His father have gone through a lot of tests before they agreed to let him marry his mother and join the family.

Ushijima Wakatoshi thought it was troublesome but he didn't really care. For him, as long as he could play volleyball and they won't interfere, he was fine with whatever they do. Choosing his fiance for him included.

He didn't really care whoever they chose either. He was fine whoever they chose for him. As long as she won't try to get in between him and volleyball, he was fine with her. 

He has no interest with girls to begin with and he always thought he would never get married. But he knows his family would wanted him to continue their family line so he figured they would set him up with some girl from a prestigious family or something. He was right.

"Young master?" the servant called from the door of the room. He turned to look at the old man who has serving his family since his younger days. "The madame were asking for you. Our guest has arrive."

* * *

"Dad!!! I don't like him!" [y/n] grumbled as their limo made its way to the Ushijima household.

"Too bad for you then." her father simply said, tired of her whining.

[y/n] puffed her cheeks. She wasn't getting anywhere with this.

They were on their way to meet the family of [y/n]'s fiancé. Yes, it was an arranged marriage. How old school. Well... Her family has always been traditional. They follow the way of their ancestors or at least that was what her father told her for who knows how many times. Apparently their ancestors like to interfere with their children's lives and set them up to some weirdo who came from a high class family or in [y/n]'s case, a volleyball weirdo who was three or four years older than her!

She knew Ushijima Wakatoshi, the one she'll be marrying one day. [y/n] just graduated from Shiratorizawa Middle School and were entering Shiratorizawa Academy. Ushijima was a senpai back when she was a freshman on middle school. He was popular but she always find him strange. He was always emotionless and it seems that he only cares about volleyball. How could she marry such a guy?!

If she would chose a guy, it would be Oikawa Tooru from Aoba Johsai. Ah... Oikawa Tooru... So handsome but unattainable.

"We're here." her father's voice snapped her from her daydream.

"Darling, please behave." her mother said looking at her with a 'I beg you' look.

[y/n] sighed. "I'll try."

* * *

"So she'll be entering Shiratorizawa Academy too?" Ushijima's grandmother nodded pleased. Entering Shiratorizawa without a recommendation only means you're smart. Shiratorizawa's entrance exam were terror after all.

"Well, she passed the Shiratorizawa Middle School exam so I'm sure she'll pass the Shiratorizawa Academy exam too." Ushijima's mother smiled. The Ushijima ladies looked like they were really enjoying themselves.

"Yes. And she was an honor student. I'm really proud of her." her mother bragged.

"I see. And you're also quite good with tea ceremony." Ushijima's grandmother said, looking at the tea cups in front of them. "Was it your grandmother who taught you? She has always been a very graceful woman."

"Uhm... Yes. Grandma taught me." she awkwardly replied. 

It was her grandma who taught her everything, tea ceremony, flower arrangement, playing musical instruments and calligraphy. She was drilled with all those knowledge even though she has no interest in them.

"I see. You're graceful as she is as well." the old woman nodded in satisfaction. Oh... If only she knew...

[y/n] looked over her fiancé, Ushijima Wakatoshi, sitting in front of her. He has never said a word with the exception of the greeting ever since they get there. It was pretty obvious that like her, he didn't wanted to be there.

[y/n] mentally sighed.

_"Yep... This is a terrible match...."_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Dorm Preparation

"Are you going to be okay, sis?" [y/n]'s eldest brother, [l/n] Shuichi asked worriedly.

"Yeah. You look troubled." her second older brother, [l/n] Shuji added.

"I'll be fine. I guess..."

Her brothers were helping her with bringing her things to the Shiratorizawa dorms. In one week, the classes would start so she thought she'll transfer to the dorms early and clean her quarters. She was sure she would be busy with school she'll have no time decorating her room.

Both her brothers were on college. Her eldest brother, Shuichi was on his last year while Shuji was on his second year. Both were taking Business Management and were expected to inherit the family's company. Her on the other hand was expected to marry the one and only Ushijima Wakatoshi.

"You could still back off, you know? Our house weren't that far to the Academy. I know you're not used living alone." Shuichi said.

"No! I wanted to live at the dorms! That was the only way to escape our parents for a bit." [y/n] crossed her arms, huffing.

Her brothers exchanged glances and shook their heads. They know [y/n] hated how their parents tries so hard to control how they would live their life. Both of the boys have already gotten used to it and they thought [y/n] would ended up accepting it as she grows up but the more she age, the more she rebels on them.

"Are you still sour about being engage to Wakatoshi-kun?" Shuji asked.

"Of course I am! They haven't set you up to anyone but they already have someone for me! And above all, they choose someone like that block of rock! What's up with that?! Do they really hate me that much?!" [y/n] complained, already close to throwing a tantrum.

Shuichi sighed. "They are worried about you choosing some random delinquent so they decide to find a suitable man for you earlier than planned."

[y/n] gave him a look of disbelief. "Suitable?! Ushijima-san?! Suitable to me?! Are you joking, nii-san?!"

"Wakatoshi-kun is a responsible young man. He's pretty mature for his age." Shuji said only to get a glare from his younger sister.

"He's much much much older than me!" she groaned. "When I hit second year, he's already a college student! That was kinda disturbing!"

"And once you graduate college, you'll be marrying him or if you don't behave, father would make you marry him once you hit twenty years old." Shuichi warned.

"No way!" [y/n] shook her head.

"If you don't want that, try to be nice to Wakatoshi-kun and listen to father and mother." Shuji said.

[y/n] huffed. She figure her brother would take their parents side. To begin with, both her brothers liked Ushijima Wakatoshi. Her second brother, Shuji was Ushijima's senpai at Shiratorizawa and was Ushijima's captain at the volleyball team. Shuji was a setter back on his high school volleyball career. Her older brother, Shuichi tutored Ushijima Wakatoshi when he was on middle school so they were also close. Shuichi always tells her that Ushijima was actually a smart guy.

She was alone. No one on her family would listen to her or ask her opinion. For them, she wasn't capable of making a decision herself. Everything on her life was decided for her. She was like a caged bird, unable to fly, always trapped.

"Oh! Were here!" Shuji said as he looked out of the window. "Nothing much has change."

"My precious horseback riding club! Here I come!" Shuichi who used to be a member of the Shiratorizawa horseback riding club, excitedly said.

"Oh! If that's the case, I'll also visit the volleyball gymnasium. Maybe coach Tanji were there!" Shuji nodded at his plan.

[y/n] groaned. "I hope you guys haven't forgotten that were here to prepare my dorm room."

* * *

"Wah! Hey! Wakatoshi-kun!" Shuji called out happily as he saw the Shiratorizawa ace standing near the school gate. Beside him was a guy with a spiky red hair and down turned eyes. "And... Hey Satori! You haven't change a bit!"

"Captain Shuji!" the guy, Tendou exaggeratedly waved.

"Shuichi-san. Shuji-san. And..." Ushijima turned his eyes to her. "[y/n]."

[y/n] wanted to glare at him. Why was her brother has -san after their names while she was just '[y/n]'?

"Oh?! Is this your fiancé, Wakatoshi-kun?" the red haired guy with Ushijima looked down at her curiously.

"Hmm... Yeah." Ushijima simply replied.

"What are you doing here anyway, 'Ushijima-san'? Don't you have a volleyball practice to attend to?" [y/n] said, annoyed.

"I'm waiting for you. Your parents asked me to help you settle to your dorm. They said this will be your first time living alone so they were worried." Ushijima replied honestly.

"What?! Are they still treating me like a child?!" [y/n] turned to her brothers and glared.

Both of them sighed. They knew she would react like that. They should have warned Ushijima not to tell her anything.

"I'm sure they were just worry about you." Ushijima said nonchalantly making [y/n] more annoyed. "Anyway, let me take those bag. I'll lead you to the dorms."

"Its okay. I'll bring them myself." [y/n] said and begin walking when Shuji grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Nii-chan?!"

"Wakatoshi-kun, can you help her while Shuichi and I were visiting our previous clubs?" Shuji smiled.

[y/n] stared at him wide eyed. "What?!"

"Sure." Ushijima simply replied.

[y/n] turned to him. "No!"

Probably sensing what her brother was trying to do, the guy Tendou moved beside Shuji. "If that's the case, I'm coming with you, captain. The volleyball gym was transferred, you know."

"Ah! Really?"

Tendou led [y/n]'s two brothers away from her and Ushijima. "Yeah. It was bigger and prettier than the old one."

"Hey! Wait-"

"The dorms are over here." Ushijima cuts her.

[y/n] turned to her when he took all the bags she was carrying along with the bags her traitor brothers left.

"Y-you don't really need to carry them! I could carry them myself!" [y/n] tried to grab her bags back but Ushijima pulled it away from her reach.

"It's obvious that you can't. Just let me carry them and follow me." Ushijima said and walked away.

Left with no other choice, [y/n] followed.

* * *

Ushijima helped her clean her dorm room and decorate. Well... She does all the decorating while Ushijima carried all the heavy stuffs. She didn't want to admit it but it was a lot more easier with him around.

"This is the last one." Ushijima said after pulling the table to the corner.

"Yeah. Thanks, Ushijima-san." [y/n] thanked him although hesitantly. Her pride was stopping her from accepting Ushijima's help wholly.

"Why are you still calling me, Ushijima? You need to get used calling me Wakatoshi." he said still with the emotionless face.

[y/n] closed her eyes proudly. "I haven't accepted you yet as my fiancé." she said before she could stop herself. It was too late when she remembered her brothers warning about her father making her marry Ushijima when she reach twenty. Covering her mouth, she looked up to Ushijima.

He was looking at her blankly. She has a feeling he was offended. But...

"I see. Too bad then." he nonchalantly said as if disregarding what she said. That make her blood boil. The way he said it was the same as when her father disregards what she were saying.

_"Ill never accept you!!! Never!!!"_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. As you Fiancé

Life at Shiratorizawa dormitory was heaven. No father to dictate you, no mother to scold you and no brothers to watch over you. A pure heaven. That was what [y/n]'s thought living at the dorm was. However...

"Your parents asked me to watch over you and to make sure you don't put yourself on dangerous situation. So, let me escort you to your classroom."

[y/n]'s eyes twitched in annoyance as Ushijima appeared in front of her dorm, the first day of the class.

[y/n] did everything to convince her parents to let her live at the dorms. She did everything to escape her suffocating life under the watchful eyes of her parents only to end up being watched over by her so-called fiancé. Just what did she do to deserve her fate?

[y/n] took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. It was the first day of the class, she won't let Ushijima ruin this special day.

She let an obviously forced pleasant smile as she stepped back, away from the Shiratorizawa ace. "It's fine, Ushijima-san. You see, I'm a 'big girl', 'capable' of taking care of myself. I don't want to waste your precious time escorting me when I have the ability to walk by myself and to find my classroom by myself." she tried to talk pleasantly but it still came out harshly.

It didn't seems to bother Ushijima though. Instead of commenting on her tone, he just pressed on, to [y/n]'s frustration.

"I know you're a capable woman but as your fiancé, it's my job to be with you and to make sure you're not in trouble." he stated, face were blank of any emotion.

This was the reason why [y/n] found it hard to like him. He shows no emotion and was like a freaking robot. [y/n] hates it when she can't read people. It bothers her when she has no idea what the other person was thinking. Ushijima was like a blank book to [y/n]. That's why she didn't like him.

[y/n] sighed tiredly. It was still early and she was already drained. "Please Ushijima-san, if you escort me, people would stare at us. I don't want attention."

Ushijima looked at her in confusion. He wasn't sure why she was thinking that people would turn their attention to her if he escorts her.

[y/n] face palmed at this. The guy didn't even know he was an attention magnet. She let another sigh and decided to compromise.

"How about this, Ushijima-san. I swear, I won't do anything stupid and would report you everything I did and everything that happened to me everyday through a phone call. But in return, we'll pretend that we don't know each other and you would ignore me even if you pass me by. How about that?"

She don't really wanted to talk to Ushijima everyday even by phone but she has no choice. If she want to live her life at Shiratorizawa in peace, this was a small price to pay.

Ushijima narrowed his eyes. He was probably displeased at her stubbornness. However, seeing that [y/n] won't back off, he relented.

"Fine. But if you did something, you're going to be on my watch." he said and left.

[y/n] watched him walk away. When he was gone, [y/n] let a relieved sigh. He's out of her hair for now.

* * *

The beginning of [y/n]'s class flowed smoothly. The teachers were nice and she befriended two nice girls. Ichinose Madoka and Watanabe Midori.

When the lunch time came, [y/n] and her new friends head to the cafeteria to eat.

They found a vacant table and buy their food before settling down on their seats.

"Ah! Hey, look! That's Ushijima Wakatoshi, right?" Watanabe said in a hushed voice.

Ichinose turned to look over where Watanabe was looking at, while [y/n] stiffened, refusing to take a glance at the volleyball ace.

"Yeah. He's tall." Ichinose whispered back.

Ushijima was with Tendou and along with them were a few guys she didn't recognize. She does have a feeling that they were all from the volleyball team though.

The group took the table near theirs. She didn't really look but the voices were coming just behind her so she figured they were sitting near them.

[y/n] prayed that Ushijima would actually followed on what they agreed upon that morning and wouldn't approach her.

Thankfully, he didn't approached her. Although she could feel piercing stares on the back of her head. She guess, if it wasn't Ushijima who was staring, it was Tendou.

She silently sighed. She needed to convince her friends to find a new place to eat next time or she'll lose weight from the loss of appetite.

* * *

"Ehh? [y/n]-chan said that?" Tendou looked over the girl sitting near them then back to Ushijima. Ushijima told him to pretend that he didn't know her and explained what happened that morning. "I'm surprised. She didn't look like it but she was actually cold."

"Forget what she said. What is actually surprising is that Wakatoshi has a fiancé." Semi Eita commented, looking at their ace incredulously.

"It was our parents decision." Ushijima simply said.

"Yet, you're not against it." Ohira Reon pointed.

Ushijima looked up to Ohira and over [y/n]. "I don't really care. As long as she don't get on the way, I wouldn't mind marrying her."

Tendou laughed. "As expected from Wakatoshi-kun."

Ushijima looked back to his food and continue eating. To him, volleyball was everything. Anything else was just secondary.

* * *

Ushijima has just returned from a jog when he suddenly saw [y/n] walking alone near the track field. She was wearing the P.E uniform and it seems that she was on her way to get something to drink at one of the vending machines.

Ushijima stopped and watched her. Just then, she noticed two second year following behind her. The two approached [y/n].

[y/n] didn't seems to know them and was surprised when they talked to her.

Ushijima just observed. She was free to make male friends as long as the relationship remain as 'friends'. Their engagement was just a decision their parents made but she was still his fiancé. Even if there was no love between them, it was inappropriate if one of them gets into a relationship with another person while they were still engage. To Ushijima, it was still considered as cheating.

Ushijima's eyes narrowed as he saw the upset look on her face. She was shaking her head as if refusing them but the guys keeps pressing on. Ushijima finally decided to interfere.

* * *

"Sorry. I don't give numbers to strangers." [y/n] said and tried to pass the guys who just suddenly approached her without any reason except to ask her number. She keep refusing them but they were so persistent. One of them blocked her way.

[y/n] groaned in frustration. She was trying to be respectful to the two since they're second year but they're testing her patience.

"Can you please let me pass? I need to go back to the field." she said in annoyance.

"We will if you give us your number."

[y/n] has enough of it. If they won't step away, then they will make them. Deciding to put everything she learned about self defence (that she secretly practiced) to the test, she prepared herself. 

However a large figure stepped in front of her before she could give the pests some beating they deserve.

"Leave her alone." a deep voice sounded.

[y/n] wasn't the only one surprised seeing who it was. The two guys who were bothering her was also looking up wide eyed. It was the one and only, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Fear were visible on their faces which was understandable considering their height differences. Also, Ushijima was actually quite intimidating. He has an aura of superiority that makes commoners quiver.

"U-Ushijima-san..." the guys shook under the ace's piercing gaze.

"Leave." Ushijima repeated.

The guys nodded and scrambled away hastily, wanting to get away from Ushijima as fast as possible.

When the guys disappeared, Ushijima turned to look down at her. She really hate how high he was. Whenever he look down at her, she feels like he was belittling her.

Trying not to show him that she was actually quite intimidated despite of not being the target of his intimidation, she decided to play her angry card.

"Y-you promised you'll ignore me if ever you passed me!" she almost choke as she shouted at him. She hope she wasn't shaking or anything. The last thing she wanted was for Ushijima to think he has an upper hand.

"I can't just ignore it when you're being bothered." he stoically said. "It's my duty as your fiancé to watch over your well being."

[y/n] groaned. Ushijima and his sense of duty. She was about to argue with him more when Watanabe's voice sounded.

"[l/n]-san! The teacher were looking for you!"

[y/n]'s eyes widened in panic as she turned to Ushijima. "Go now, Ushijima-san." she pushed him towards the volleyball gym's direction. "Hurry!"

Ushijima nodded and run away. Watanabe then saw her after sending Ushijima away.

"There you are." Watanabe approached her and looked behind her. "Was that Ushijima-san?"

"Huh?! Y-yeah! He just run past me. I think he just returned from his jog." she smiled nervously and make Watanabe turn to the field's direction. "L-lets go back."

Watanabe nodded. As they made their way back to their classmates, [y/n] made a mental note to discus stuffs with Ushijima later.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
